Will You Marry Me?   In Your Dreams
by Michiyo Michiri
Summary: France has a problem, and England's concerned as hell that he couldn't concentrate.  He knew he could help him ,but the only question was "What was his Problem?"  /Fail title... couldnt choose between the two /FRxUK/ Fail Summary LOL xDD  Fluffy, i guess.


Well, this is just a drabble, srsly. It took me about an hour. I was just fooling around, its midnight, so yeah. Pls reviewies. Im just new to this world, so please teach me your ways.

FR x UK

~ France wants to get married/ In your Dreams.~ (My Ver.)

* * *

><p>France gazed out the window, eyes shrouded with worry. He was deep in thought, nothing distracted him, nothing disturbed him, not even the cries of help from China who was being demanded from Russia to "Become one with Mother Russia, da?"<p>

'not the usual France I remember.' England scoffed, fixing his eyes on the blonde by the window.

"HEY GUYS! THE HERO FINALLY ARRIVES!" America marched into the room, a proud smile on his face.

"About time." China sighed, pushing Russia off him. Russia just smirked, chuckled, then walked away... an eerie cold atmosphere came into the room.

'Why do I have a bad feelling about this...' China gulped.

"O...'kay, so who wants to start?" America laughed, trying ease everyone from Russia's act of 'intimidation.

"HEY! How 'bout you France? I mean you've always been talking about how to ambush those axis powers' and start touching them here an- France, are you listening, dude?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. Let's go with that then" France agreed, everyone kept silent.

"But we haven't even decided on anything yet you imbecile" England added, glaring at France.

"O-oh, we haven't... ohoho, silly me." France smiled frankely at Englands' retort, at that point he just lowered his head, trying to avoid the conversation at the table.

England just stared at him for a moment there, his usual cool starting to fade. He became vulnerable, just seeing France like that. Sure they had their fights, but he still didn't like seeing his allies in such a position, 'But in what position?' Was all he could ask himself.

* * *

><p>After the meeting, when none were able to agree on anything- as always, they returned back to their regular shifts. America went back to the attempt of cleaning his storage area. China was spying at Japan to 'Copyright' his latest technology. While Russia, of course, just kept trying to sway China into "Become one with Mother Russia, da?", which until now, never happened.<p>

England and France on the other hand, just stayed in the room. France was busy thinking that he didn't realize that England was just under the table waiting for him to atleast spurt something or say a single sentence. Until finally, he spoke...

"How should I tell England..." France trailed off from his sentence, came back, and trailed off again.

"... I should ask him, but then... no thats just silly, is it? I mean..."

England started to get more and more suspicious, at the same time concerned. Why was he in it? and for what was it anyway? 'Great! Whats that jugger-naut got in for me this time? Perhaps a bit of malicious pick-up lines? Or calling my eyebrows dead caterpillars? Or maybe..."that" ' England shivered at his own imagination-

*[England: IMPOSSIBLE, Me: Hey, I'm writing the story, so cool your tea before you drink it, you herbicide., England: Augh, Fine.]

"H-hey France..." England whispered from below the table, trying to stand up to France.

"...are you-"

"Oh, England... so you were there after all..."

"W-wait, you knew?"

"Why else would I trail off, fuzzy brows?" France joked, laughing silently.

England just kept silent again, there was definetely something wrong with France.

"Its okay... you can just leave me." France lowered his head.

England started walking towards the door, respecting the man's decision to let him be dismissed. He turned his head one more time, and looked at France... Englands instincts gave in. He ran up to France, and hugged him from behind.

"..I-if there's something th-that I c-can help you with, j-just let me know." He attempted to cheer France up. France chuckeld and faced England, hugging him back.

England blushed a thousand shades of red, his head telling him to break free, but something heavy in his chest said he shouldn't, and he didn't.

"S-so.. what do you need help with?" no reply came.

"W-what do you need help with, you frog face?" He felt France's hug go tighter.

"I'm sorry England... just a little while more, please?" France whispered in a low, shadowy voice that sent chills down Englands' spine.

"W-wait? Did you just say please? H-hey! You bonehead, thats way too tight!" England argued.

"Oh, sorry." Something warm dripped to Englands' shoulder, France started shivering.

"Francis... are you actually crying?"

"No, my eyes are just sweaty from looking at your eyebrows"

"Well I didn't think you were capable of emotion you twat."

"Oh really mister, I-think-I'll-go-spy-at-France-under-this-table"

"What about you mister, I-think-I'll-execute-England-with-this-death-hug?"

"Whatever, scone breath"

"I'll say whatever, you frog face"

This 'conversation' lasted for 20 minutes before they both gave in. After all that, they decided to sit down and have a REAL conversation for once.

"H-hey England..." France's voice trailed of, he gulped.

"huh..."

"W-will you marry me?" he blurted.

"Haaaaaa..." England lost his breath, looking at France aimlessly the other side of the room.

"Hey France, you shouldnt be joking around others about that..."

"B-but I'm serious, the Suez Canal deal came up, I didnt have much funds and-"

France was suddenly paused when he felt warm lips touch his forehead.

"If its anything, you know I'll do it. Just please don't make me worry like this again...EVER." Said England, looking innocently shy at his 'husband-to-be', a tear of concern rolling down his cheek.

"England..." France leaned in closer to England.

Their lips were suddenly about to touch when-

* * *

><p>France woke up from his dream, his head still lowered to the ground, he had fallen asleep just a while after he replied to England at the meeting.<p>

"Hey, Frog face. I'm concerned... i-is anything wrong?" England blushed, looking away.

France noticed they were the only ones left in the conference room, a little after the meeting had done.

'Just like that dream...' France smirked, standing up he put an arm around Englands' waist.

"Hey England, Will you marry me?" France asked England slyly. England flinched, ' How was I even concerned about THIS guy?'

"So, will 'ya?"

"HELL NO YOU BLIGHTER! I WOULD RATHER EAT AMERICA'S HAMBURGERS THAN MARRY YOUR BEHIND!" England refused, breaking free of France's bear hug.

"B-besides... what was bothering you anyway?" England muttered.

"Oh, so you ARE concerned. Well, it goes like this- almost everyone worries about it once in a while"

England leaned forward, anticipating France's answer.

"I was wondering if-* IM SORRY KIDS! ALL FRANCE IS SAYING IS RELATED TO "THAT", PARTICULARLY MOVES. SO DONT ASK* [France: WHAT THE HELL? LET THEM KNOW!, Me: AND TAINT THERE INNOCENT MINDS? YOU WISH!, FRANCE: BUT BEING *BLEEP* IS LIKE BEING ONE WITH GOD!, Me: SAVE IT YOU... you... TWAT! HAH!] * So... will youtell me, or.. teach me some?" France winked at England, who's face was completely disgusted and his self respect was completely shattered at what France had just said.

"I... can't... believe, I was so worked up on you problem... when it was j-just... that." England trembled, shooting glares at France.

France swinged his arm around England, and asked again;

"So, will you marry me?"

England regained his cool easily and chuckled.

"...in your dreams."

* * *

><p>UWAHH~ Done. thurr, whatcha think? A little out of character, came to my mind. But I didnt want to change it much, since It already seemed like a good piece.<p>

I had to search for English Insults too, the page made me friggin choke on my own spit

[England: Ew, You choke on your own spit? And for a girl too?

Me: Can it you Brit.]

ll

For some reason, I like doing those things once in a while, please don't mind them.

I'm sorry if all the FRxUK lovers out there are apalled by my fic (Wo0t Hyphalutin ftw~)

kayy, ya. Baii.


End file.
